


The Crystal Planet

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [98]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rykros looks deserted to the mundane senses but you never know with completely unexplored alien planets.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Crystal Planet

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 79 'deserted planet'

Dezolis had been icy, arid and inhospitable but compared to Rykros it was thriving with life. All around him, Chaz saw only vast plains of malachite-green rocks and outcrops of quartz-like pink and yellow crystals, some of them as huge as mountain ranges, some of them moulded into artificial-looking alcoves and hollows. An endless gale blew a fine coating of crystal dust over everything. Above them, strips of rock and crystal floated in the sky, suggesting either a technique-energy imbalance or an uneven gravity. Apart from themselves and a few hostiles who had followed them, nothing lived on this planet.

At least, that was how it appeared to Chaz's mundane senses. There was still a strange sensation of the whole planet being charged with life, or at least energy, a roaring in his ears and a tingling at the end of his fingertips. It wasn't quite wild, either. 

On such a strange planet, undiscovered by Palmans, life could take strange forms, he supposed. After all, he'd already met and spoken to Le Roof, who looked like a spiral galaxy and knew Algol's ancient, forbidden secrets. If Le Roof was the norm for Rykrosians, he had no idea what to expect.


End file.
